Mature Discussions
by HarpinRed
Summary: This was the result of a challenge that the Queen's of H/G put out regarding a certian discussion between Ron and Hermione - Takes place during the summer before 7th year.


1 Mature Discussions  
  
2 By HarpinRed  
  
3 This fic is the result of a challenge from the Queens Of H/G about how a certain conversation between Ron and Hermione might play out – Long live the Queens!  
  
4 A great many thanks go to Imogen for beta reading this for me, and all of her wonderful suggestions and grammatical help! This is 'PG-13' for adult content.  
  
5 P.S. This was my absolute first HP fanfic so please bear that in mind. G  
  
6  
  
 It was finally summertime at the Burrow and Ronald Weasley was elated. He, Harry and Hermione had just recently found out how many O.W.L.S. they had received at the end of their sixth year at Hogwarts and all three of them had been very pleased. Ron was rather astounded really but he reckoned that a big part of his academic success was owed to his lovely girlfriend. He grinned to himself. Nobody could motivate him like Hermione. She of course, had broken all known records for receiving the most OWLs and was already receiving job offers even though she had a full year left to go at Hogwarts. He could only imagine how well she would do with her NEWTs, It would probably involve more record breaking though, he thought proudly.  
  
 Ron smiled as he thought of her. She would be joining the Weasley family for almost the entire summer and she was scheduled to arrive that afternoon. Harry too would be coming closer to the end of August and he looked forward to when the three of them could be all together again. A wicked glint entered Ron's eyes at the thought of all of the time he and Hermione would be able to spend alone with each other this summer. He planned on using that time quite creatively.  
  
He and Hermione had been seriously dating each other for six months now and their relationship had progressed to a point where their time spent alone with each other was intense and wonderful but not quite satisfying. He knew where the natural progression led to; he had learned to do research from the best of them. He just hadn't wanted to rush her. Now that they would be able to spend more time alone with some actual privacy, he wanted to do some serious research of his own. All he needed to do now was convince Hermione that she wanted in on this particular project.  
  
There were times when the depth and strength of his emotions toward Hermione frightened him. She was necessary to him in so many different ways that he couldn't imagine not spending the rest of his life by her side. He wasn't ready to propose to her, of course. Even though they would both turn eighteen in November, he figured that they would need to at least wait until they were twenty before making such a huge decision. Still, he loved her and would most likely love her for the rest of his life. Like Mum had told him on various occasions. Some things were just meant.  
  
Ron was brought back from his thoughts when his brother George yelled from the living room. "Oy! Ron! Hermione's here."  
  
 Ron looked at the clock in his bedroom and blinked in surprise. She was early. He wasn't going to complain though and bounded down the stairs to greet her.  
  
She smiled at him in welcome and his insides went to mush. Gathering her close in a hug, he inhaled the fragrance that was uniquely her. Lemons and something faintly spicy. He loved the way she smelled.  
  
 George rolled his eyes at the pair. "It's not like you two have been separated for weeks on end or something. Come on Ron, give her up so I can greet her too."  
  
 Ron pulled away from Hermione but turned and offered his brother a mock glare. "She's mine, go get your own."  
  
George laughed and dragged an amused Hermione into his arms. "Any time he doesn't treat you right my darling girl, you just come to me."  
  
 Hermione shook her head and laughed at the brothers. "You two, honestly!"  
  
 Thankfully, Molly Weasley chose that moment to join them in the living room. "Hermione dear, it's so nice to see you again."  
  
 Hermione grinned at her and went over to hug the woman that had become like a second mother to her. "Hi Mrs. Weasley! It's great to see you too." She looked around. "Where is the rest of the brood?"  
  
 "Well," said Molly. "Fred is minding the joke shop and George here will be leaving after dinner to go back and help him out. Charlie is in Romania, Bill in Egypt, Percy in New Hampshire for some unknown reason and Ginny is staying with some friends in Bath for the next 3 weeks so you'll have her bedroom to yourself for a while. Arthur is on a special project for the next several weeks and I don't expect to see him again until the beginning of August. She sighed a bit sadly at this, but brightened as she looked at Hermione. "It's going to be so nice having you here, dear. The house just seems to be so quiet of late that I just don't know what to do with myself any more."  
  
Ron put his had on his mothers arm in sympathy. "Don't worry Mum, before you know it the house will be full of grandchildren and you'll get to start all over again. Penelope's due next month and you know that Sarah and Charlie both want to start a family right away."  
  
Molly sighed and hugged her son. "I know dear, it's just hard so see all my babies so grown up." She shook herself mentally and smiled at them all. "All right, that's enough maudlin behavior out of me for one day. Why don't you two go out and enjoy the sunshine. I have sandwiches made so that you could take a picnic to the pond if you wanted to."  
  
Ron grinned at the thought of the privacy that the pond offered. "Sounds like a great idea Mum, I'll help load the basket." Heading towards the kitchen, he shot Hermione a look.  
  
'Let the research begin.'  
  
***************************************  
  
About twenty minutes later, Ron and Hermione were out in the sunshine, walking towards the pond that lay on the boarder of the Weasley property. Hermione looked over at Ron and grinned at him. Seeing her look, he stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione's grin became wider. "I think you've grown taller in the past three weeks!"  
  
Ron blushed slightly and ducked his head. "Sometimes I feel like a beanpole. I think I'm taller than dad now."  
  
Hermione looked at him appraisingly. "You have filled out quite a bit over the past few months though. It must have been a combination of all those Quidditch practices and the three dozen sandwiches you managed to stuff down yourself at lunch every day." A mischievous glint entered her eyes. "I think you look quite dashing actually. For a bean pole that is."  
  
Ron dropped the picnic basket and made a grab for Hermione. "Make fun of me, will you?" He growled in mock anger.  
  
Hermione shrieked with laughter and dashed out of his grasp. She started to run towards the pond but got no further than an old oak tree before Ron grabbed her from behind and pulled her around to face him. Grinning wickedly at her, he backed her up to the tree and leered down at her. "I have you now my sweet and I think I'm quite ready for a snack." Leaning over her giggling form, he ran his mouth along the side of her throat and pretended to gnaw at her like a dog with his prized bone.  
  
Hermione threw her arms around him and felt the tension she always carried these days melt away and let the wonder of Ron and what they shared between them soothe and excite her. Ron's playfulness gave way to an exploration of the sensitive area behind her ear and she moaned as the now familiar sensations started to swamp her.  
  
Breathing somewhat heavily, Ron raised his head and surveyed Hermione's dazed expression. Leaning in, he kissed her deeply, using his mouth and tongue to tell her how much he had missed her these past three weeks.  
  
Straining to get closer to him, Hermione stepped on an upraised root of the tree and pressed herself to him more closely. Ron liked this quite a bit and he pressed her back against the tree, fitting himself against her. Letting her feel what she did to him.  
  
Gasping, Hermione drew back from him a fraction. Surprise warred with an insidious pleasure that started to creep though her at the intimate contact. Ron shifted against her slightly and she blinked at the sensation. "Oh!"  
  
"Hermione," Ron whispered. "Do you want me to stop?"  
  
"I-I don't know" Trying to catch her breath she looked at him. He shifted his body again and Hermione bit her lip and let her head fall back against the tree. "It feels so…."  
  
"I know." He said, running his mouth gently up the length of her neck. "It feels that way for me too." He kissed her again and let his body move in an instinctive rhythm against hers until both of them were gasping for breath. Gathering up as much control as he could muster, Ron pulled back from her slightly. He smiled at her look of disappointment, but then sobered. "Hermione, I think we should talk about this."  
  
She chewed on her lip with uncertainty for a moment but then nodded. "I know, I've been thinking about it too." Brushing a gentle hand over his face, she gave him a small smile. "Kissing in the common room is nice but not very private and well.." She ducked her head. "I really want to touch you." Blushing furiously, she quickly amended. "I mean, I want to, um." Closing her eyes, knowing her face matched his hair; she buried her face against his chest. "You know!"  
  
Ron was elated and he grabbed her as close as he could without risking injury to certain parts of his anatomy. "Yes", he whispered tenderly to her. "I do know. I haven't been able to think of much else since the end of term." He took her face in his hands and brushed his thumb over her still glowing cheek. "We can take it slow, sweetheart. I don't want to scare you." A mischievous look came over his face "I have, however, done quite a bit of research on the subject and I have to be honest when I tell you that I can hardly wait to try a few things out."  
  
Hermione looked at him grinning. "Researched your subject thoroughly, have you?"  
  
Ron returned her grin. "I learned from the best, didn't I?"  
  
A mysterious half smile that drove him nuts, quirked her mouth, "As it just so happens, I too have been doing a little research on the subject."  
  
Ron's eyes widened and he leaned in closer. "Like what, for instance?!"  
  
Hermione giggled. "Well you know me love, ever practical." She blushed slightly but then carried forth. "I did some research on contraceptive charms."  
  
Ron blinked. "Hermione, my dad taught me that charm about a year ago."  
  
Hermione looked slightly horrified. "Ron, there are seven of you!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, he grinned at her. "So what else did you learn? Anything un-practical?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
Letting her lips slowly form a smile, she lightly ran a finger down his chest. "Oh, one or two things."  
  
Gasping, Ron grabbed her wandering hand. "And do I get to find out about these things anytime soon?"  
  
Hermione looped both of her arms around him. "I don't seem to have any plans for the afternoon except for having a private, picnic lunch with the man I love."  
  
Ron's eyes widened as he realized what she was telling him. He leaned in and kissed her with such tenderness that it brought tears to her eyes. Smiling, he stepped away from her and offered her the crook of his arm with a flourish. "Your picnic awaits my love."  
  
Returning his smile, she took his arm and let him lead her to wherever he would take them.  
  
THE END 


End file.
